


Sober

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Tony’s not drinking. (Post-Iron Man I)<br/>Disclaimer: I surely don’t own anything to do with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sober

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enmuse (Scifiroots)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/gifts).



The champagne flute was filled with something bubbly, and Tony took a sip. 

Pepper frowned at him. "That's not champagne." 

He leaned close enough to breathe in her ear. "Ginger ale." 

"Why are you drinking ginger ale?" 

Wincing, he asked, "Would you mind keeping your voice down? I am not drinking tonight." 

"Not drinking alcohol?" Pepper blinked her surprise. "I wasn't sure you were aware that was even an option."

"Miss Potts. You're always telling me I need a cool head, and one of the ways to achieve said coolness is to curb my drinking. Of course," he said, smoothing his palm over the hair at his temple, "I already am the epitome of 'cool'."

She gave him that look. "Mr. Stark. I assume there's a real reason you're sober?" 

Tony raised his eyebrows. "There is, and I think I just explained it to you." 

"If you're not going to be serious, I'm going to leave you to your ginger ale." Pepper rolled her eyes as she walked away. 

Taking another sip from his flute, Tony hid his shudder. This would taste so much better with some sort of booze in it.


End file.
